


The One Where They Fucked in a Ball Pit

by Smut (UnknownUnseenUnheard)



Category: DCU, Impulse (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Bart Allen, Dirty Talk, I totally blame discord for this, Kinda?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Smut, THIS IS JUST FILTH OKAY, Top Kon-El, laughing during sex, look - Freeform, messy sex, tkk bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Smut
Summary: Bart convinces Kon to break into a closing Chuck E. Cheese to have sex in the ball pit. Shameless pwp
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The One Where They Fucked in a Ball Pit

A/N: My first (published) BartKon fic and its porn

…

I blame discord-

(Question: Is there a BartKon discord? I know there’s a TimKonBart discord, cause I run the damn thing, but eh)

Enjoy my fourth porn work :P

(Two of which are not published under this username but are scattered about, so good luck finding them :p)

* * *

**The One Where They Fucked**

**In the Ball Pit** ****

“This is a stupid idea,” Kon said.

“This is an excellent, awesome, wonderful idea,” Bart corrected.

“We’re probably breaking a dozen laws.”

“We’re vigilanties. Our existence breaks laws.” 

“That’s true. But, we usually break laws to catch the bad guys, you know? This is just…”

“For the greater good!!”

“The greater good?”

“The greater good of our sex life: sex in a ball pit doesn’t sound fun to you?”

“Sex with you _always_ sounds fun.”

“Yeah, well- oomph!”

Kon tackled Bart, the pair of them becoming a tangle of limbs, the pair of them falling to the floor.

Or, rather… Falling into the ball pit. 

Many, many people assumed Kon was the reasonable one of the pair. That Kon reined Bart in. That he kept him from doing anything too wild or too crazy.

They were wrong.

Oh, true, Bart was definitely the wilder of the pair.

The problem was, this didn’t result in Kon stopping Bart from doing something outlandish.

It usually resulted in Bart convincing Conner to do something outlandish instead.

Like, oh, say, breaking into Chuck E. Cheese in the middle of the night to have sex in a ball pit?

(A Chuck E. Cheese that had just recently closed because of one too many health regulation violations, because while they wanted to have sex in a ball pit they still had some manner of standards)

The pair of them rolled in the sea of colored balls, arms wrapped around each other. Bart’s legs, long and glorious and strong, wrapped themselves around Conner, hooking behind his back as Bart rutted against him.

Kon grinned, breaking away from Bart’s mouth so he could latch onto his throat. Bart moaned, loud and filthy, moving frantically against him, needy and desperate. Bart always got like this when they had sex. Bart knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now. There were no thoughts, no rhyme or rhythm to Bart’s moments, just pure desire and want.

And, right now, what Bart wanted was Kon.

Kon could feel Bart’s cock, hard and leaking, through his boyfriend's sweats. The pair of them were still in pajamas, neither of them having bothered to put anything else on. 

Really, this was more spontaneous than anything else.

With Bart Allen involved, that should not be surprising. 

Kon lifted his head slightly, teeth biting lightly at Bart’s ear. Bart let out another moan, shaking against him.

“You really want it, huh? Look at you. We’ve barely done anything,” Kon said, hand rising to palm Bart through his pants, “and you’re already leaking everywhere, babe.”

Bart pulled back, grinning at him.

“What can I say, I’m having a lifelong fantasy fulfilled,” Bart responded with a meaningful look around them. Bart let his hand drop, picking up one of the red shinny balls before bopping Kon on the nose with it. Kon laughed, moving forward to nuzzle Bart, nose to nose.

The sweet moment ended when Kon brought his free hand down, hard, on Bart’s ass. Bart let out a whine as Kon rubbed against the spot he’d smacked before he leaned forward again, kissing at Bart’s throat. 

“These pants need to go. All of this needs to go, actually,” Kon whispered. 

To anyone else, what happened next would have been in the blink of an eye. Too quick to properly process. 

Bart Allen was not post people.

With a sultry moan, Bart gleefully spread his legs out as Kon’s tactile telekinesis made quick work of both their clothes, shredding them entirely, leaving the both of them bare.

Quicker than he could see, Kon found himself pinned to the floor, bouncy balls rolling around him, covering him up to his chest. 

Straddling him, Bart gave him a seductive smirk before diving underneath the balls. Kon groaned, leaning back as against the wall as he felt Bart’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock. 

Bart’s mouth was always the best. 

Honestly, this was the only time Bart ever shut up and normally Kon liked listening to Bart’s random out of control ramblings, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. The only thing he could see was the top of Bart’s head, bobbing up and down under the sea of balls. 

Then…

Bart huffed, read rising as he batted aside several balls. Bart, who up until this point had been a gleeful little storm, was now glaring death at the balls.

Kon eyed him, bemused, a single eyebrow arched. 

Bart pouted at him.

“The balls are getting in the way,” Bart complained.

Kon laughed.

Bart smacked him lightly on the chest.

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s kinda funny,” Kon responded. 

Bart smacked him again as Kon continued to laugh. Amused, Kon let his fingers trail over several of the balls around his crotch area, letting his tkk take hold, moving them out of the way.

Bart grinned.

“Thank you!”

“For the record,” Kon said, “I can’t concentrate for long when you’re giving me head, so if they fall back in your face that’s on you babe.”

Bart winked at that before diving right back in.

Kon groaned as that mouth started to work wonders. 

Bart moved his head rapidly, becoming a blur, red lips wrapping around Kon’s cock one second and then kissing alongside the veins the next. Kon wasn’t exactly small (hell, his cock was the size of Bart’s forearm and as thick as a monster energy can), but that didn’t stop Bart from shoving each and every inch of flesh down his throat hungrily before pulling back for a repeat.

Bart’s eyes met Kon’s and, face full of drool, red and blotchy all over, Bart downright smirked before he began to vibrate the muscles of his throat at superspeed. 

At that point? Kon was a strong man, but not strong enough. Head falling back with a thud against the wall, Kon’s control of the balls fell apart as he began to fuck Bart’s throat, just the way Bart liked it. 

Hard, fast, rough, and sloppy.

Bart let out a whimper as he began to choke, drool and tears dripping down into Conner’s pubes each time Kon forced Bart’s face into it. The balls around them moved, a few of them shooting up straight into the air. 

Through the whimpers, Kon could hear each and every satisfied moan Bart gave out, because he loved it. He loved every dirty second of it. Loved the musky taste of Conner’s cock down his throat, how it filled him, how it(in this case) literally took his breath away.

“I’m getting close,” Kon warned with a grunt, pounding farther into Bart’s mouth.

Bart let out a satisfied cry, hands reaching down to push his boyfriend’s hips down. Bemused, Kon let him, stilling his hips.

Bart moaned loudly, slurping over his cock like he couldn’t get enough. Bart pulled back, nuzzling at Kon’s cock, rubbing the purple head against his cheek. Bart smiled up at him.

“Cum all over my face, please. Fuck. I want it. Make me messy,” Bart ordered, hand reaching up, jacking him at superspeed as his lips went back to work on the head of Kon’s dick, tongue swirling over the tip hungrily, practically ravenous. 

With another groan, Kon gave him exactly what he wanted.

Bart swallowed the first few gushes of cum before pulling back. The rest of it blasted all over Bart’s face and hair, painting him white. A bit of it started dribbling out of Bart’s mouth, which he quickly swiped up and swallowed. 

Kon’s dick, still hard and throbbing, twitched in Bart’s hand. With another filthy moan, Bart began to lap up at Kon’s cock, drinking up some of the cum.

“That’s it,” Kon coaxed. “Clean it right on up. You spilled so much,” Kon tsked in faux disappointment, “Look around.”

Indeed. While most of the cum had ended up on Bart’s face and hair, a lot of it had also spilled around him in the ball pit. It was a good thing this place had just recently been shut down, because Kon was convinced they were going to have to burn at least one thing in here to sanitize it properly after they were done.

Bart began to nuzzle Kon’s cock again, smile painted over cum and tear covered face. Bart lifted his body out of the ball pit, back arching as he cleaned Kon’s cock, savoring each and every drop.

“What can I say,” Bart said between licks, “I love it when you make me messy. You cum so damn much. Hell, I think I could get full off your cum alone. Do you have any idea how much food a Speedster normally needs?”

Kon snorted before thrusting his cock down Bart’s throat again. Bart gagged a bit before his eyes fluttered shut, pleasure clear in his expression.

“What, are you saying you want me to tie you up and just come every once and awhile to feed you with my cum, is that it?”

The noise Bart made in response told Conner that his boyfriend really, _really_ liked that idea. 

The next thing he knew, he was being tackled again, Bart having zoomed up to kiss him, arms wrapping around his throat. Kon kissed him back fiercely, tasting himself on Bart’s tongue. Hands reaching down, Kon gripped Bart’s perfect ass, squeezing each cheek in hand before lifting him up. Kon sat up on his knees as Bart yelped, legs now resting upon Kon’s shoulders. Hands gripped at his back, feeling along the muscles as Kon dove in. 

Kon’s head swooped down, taking Bart’s leaking cock down his throat with ease. Bart moaned, thrusting into the clone’s willing mouth. Precum spilled out, covering the Kryptonian’s face before Kon lifted Bart’s legs up higher.

Bart had a momentary moment of confusion before Kon’s lips were at his rim. With a scream, Bart began to shake as Kon ate him out mercilessly, tongue drilling into his hole with practiced ease. Kon’s eyes fell shut as he savored the taste, before raising his hand up onto Bart’s face. 

A small part of Bart registered Kon’s fingers cleaning up the cum on his face, drawing it away. A very small Bart. Most of Bart was more preoccupied with the way Kon’s talented tongue was just pulling him to pieces. 

Then…

Bart cried out, back arching as he felt one of Kon’s thick fingers piercing him alongside his tongue, lubed up with cum. The first was quickly joined by a second. Desperate for more, using his grip on Kon’s back for leverage, Bart began to bounce himself on them, gleefully fucking himself on them.

Then…

Bart’s body froze, immobilized. Bart grunted, attempting to move, before quickly realizing he couldn’t. Eyes looking down, he met Kon’s gaze, seeing the mischievous look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Kon,” Bart growled, “let me move! Please, please, please, fuck- I need it, harder, plea- KON!”

Kon wasn’t bothering with the fingers anymore. 

Tkk crawled up along Bart’s skin, rubbing mercilessly against his erroneous zones, piercing within him. Bart’s head fell forward, mouth agape as his prostate was assaulted. Bart didn’t even try to fight it. In seconds, he was cumming down Kon’s throat, who didn’t spill a drop.

Kon gleefully drunk down everything Bart gave him while continuing to push at Bart’s prostate, not letting up for even a second. Bart screamed, loudly and shamelessly. Kon pulled his head back, Bart’s oversensitized dick falling from his lips. Kon mouthed at it, eyes on Bart the entire time as he did so.

“I’m gonna ruin you, babe,” Kon promised. “I’m going to fuck you so good no one else will ever compare. No one else you’ve ever been with will matter because all you’ll be able to think of is me,” Kon said, kissing the over sensitized flesh. “You’re mine, and I’m gonna make you remember it.”

“Yours!” Bart agreed full heartedly, nodding his head frantically. “Yours, yours, yours- give me more, please!”

Bart could feel Kon’s smirk against his dick before he suddenly found himself shoved down into the ball pit again. Bart quickly spread his legs as Conner slid in between them, hefting them around him. Kon began to kiss at Bart’s leg, descending down to bite down on his thigh. Bart groaned, mouth agape.

“I love your legs,” Kon commented, making out each inch with his mouth. Kon slid down slightly, mouthing at Bart’s cock and taking a quick swipe at his hole once more before kissing his back up Bart’s chest, tonguing at his belly button before ascending. 

“I love your freckles,” Kon said, biting lightly at several of them. By the time they were done, Bart was going to be covered in hickies and bruises, and he was gonna love it, even if they would fade quicker than he’d like. 

Kon’s head shot up, latching onto one of Bart’s nipples hungrily, hands running along Bart’s body.

Then, Kon was kissing him, their tongues dancing. 

Kon pulled back, smiling at Bart. 

“I love you,” Kon finished. 

Bart smiled right back, hands reaching up to cup Kon’s face. “I love you too, honey bug.”

Kon snorted, head falling down to Bart’s throat.

“You’re a moron and I love you,”

“Hey!” Bart cried, smacking Kon’s ass. 

The clone grunted then grinned against Bart’s throat.

Then…

Bart tossed his head back and screamed as Kon rammed his cock straight in with deadly practiced precision. Ten inches of Kryptonian cock, tearing into him without mercy. Several balls went flying as Kon went all out, giving Bart exactly what he wanted.

No.

What he needed.

Bart began to scream again, pushing back against Kon, desperate for more. Kon’s lips latched onto Bart’s throat again, biting down as he pounded into Bart. Bart’s legs flailed slightly, toes twitching and curling. 

Kon lifted his head slightly, hand reaching up to grip Bart’s chin roughly, forcing him to look at Kon. Bart hiccuped, tears and drool falling from his face. Kon grunted, thrusting into Bart repeatedly. 

“You’re so messy,” Kon commented. “Such a filthy slut. You love this, don’t you? Love getting fucked. Getting fucked by me.”

“Yes! I love it!” Bart cried out. “More- give me more, please, please- FUCK!”

Kon’s hips became a blur, moving at superspeed. If either of them had cared to notice, they might have noticed a few of the balls lit on fire from the friction alone. 

Since they were both… Wrapped up at the moment… Neither noticed. 

For Bart, the entire world melted. 

All that existed was Kon. All that existed was his love for Kon, and the mind numbing pleasure Kon was giving him. Bart was going to have bruises over his legs and his ass when this was over, but it would be worth it. Each and every one.

“Such a filthy slut,” Kon continued, each word punctuated by another hard thrust. Bart’s cock erupted between them, cum shooting up onto Kon’s chest. A bit of it hit Kon’s check before dripping down onto Bart’s face. Without hesitation, Kon licked it right up.

Bart moaned loudly, trashing against Kon again and again. 

“Such a filthy slut,” Kon repeated, “Wanting to get fucked in a ball pit, cumming all over yourself and me. Spilling all that cum everywhere because you can’t get enough. You’re a whore, Bart. You’re my filthy little slut, aren’t you?”

“YES! YES, I’M YOUR SLUT! FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER, PLEASE!”

At that, Kon stilled. 

Frantically, Bart tried to thrust himself back onto his boyfriend’s dick, but he couldn’t. Once again, Kon’s tkk had him enchained. Crying out, Bart’s arms flailed a bit as he looked up, desperate eyes meeting Kon’s.

“Please, please, please- fuck me, please baby. I need it. I- oomph!”

Normally, sudden movement didn’t take Bart by surprise. Normally, his brains hadn’t been fucked out by a Kryptonian cock that fucked him so deep Bart was convinced it might be rearranging his insides a bit. 

Bart found himself pressed face first against the slide. Body falling forth onto it, Bart felt as Kon pulled his ass back, before that tongue was attacking him again. Bart let out a moan, pushing back against that tongue as it ate him out.

As much as Bart loved Kon’s tongue…

It wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t enough, when what Bart really wanted was much bigger, much better. What Bart wanted and needed was-

Kon was suddenly draped over Bart’s back, cock sliding home. Bart let out a satisfied scream as he attempted to thrust his body back onto Kon.

Keyword being ‘attempt’.

Bart let out a desperate cry when he realized he’d been immobilized again. Eyes looking back, Bart shot Kon a pleading look. Kon met his gaze expectantly, smug. 

“Please,” Bart begged. “Please, please fuck me Kon! Please, I need it I need it I need it I- FUCK!”

Kon began to thrust again into Bart’s pliant body. Bart let his head fall forth as Kon pulled back, pulling Bart’s ass along with him. Bart could only lay there, a moaning mess in a pool of his own drool and cum, face down and ass raised as Kon fucked into him, again and again. 

“You’re mine,” Kon spoke. “You’re mine. This ass is mine. Those moans are mine. You belong to me, the same way I belong to you.”

“YES, YES, YES!”

“Yeah? You’d agree to anything I’d say right now, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut, Bart. You’re so hungry for it. Willing to fall on your knees whenever and wherever I want, aren’t you?”

“YES! YES, YES, YES!”

With a satisfied grunt, Kon ran his hands up and down Bart’s perfect back. The muscles trembled beneath his finger tips as the Speedster twitched around him, cum spurting out of his cock every now and again, making an utter mess.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck... So good!” Bart chanted. “I love your cock in me! Love how it fills me! Love the way you fuck me!” Bart was babbling at this point, fucked into a stupor.

Kon grinned, hands reaching down to grip Bart’s perfect ass, nice and round and firm, in his hands. Giving the two cheeks a squeeze, Kon spanked Bart hard.

Bart cried out in response, pushing his body back against the blow, rubbing his head into the pool he’d made of his own cum and drool. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” Kon’s body wrapped itself around Bart once more, pinning him entirely to the slide, arm sliding underneath Bart’s throat to elevate it as Kon began to mouth at Bart’s throat again. Lips trailing along Bart’s ear, Kon spoke. “Where do you want it?”

“IN ME!” Bart didn’t even have to think about it. “IN ME, PLEASE, I- FUCKKKK!”

With a roar, Kon gave Bart exactly what he wanted. Cum spilled into Bart, filling him. Overfilling him, if Bart was being honest. Some of it began to pour out as Bart’s hole was left loose and sloppy, red and swollen. Bart yelled, cumming again, this time all over the slide. 

Finally, Kon’s body stilled above him, heavy pants escaping the both of them. Kon slid off Bart, dragging him back into the ball pit as the pair of them laid there, cuddling onto each other.

“That,” Bart spoke into Kon’s chest, eyes actually drooping for once, “was amazing.”

Kon smirked down at him, arm reaching up to grip Bart against him.

“Isn’t it always?” The clone said smugly.

Then blinked.

“Bart?”

“Hm?”

“Do you… Do you smell a fire?”

The pair of them yelped as they realized their frantic wild sex had resulted in several of the little plastic balls melting into goo.

* * *

Dick snorted, watching the news report on his phone.

Across the table, Tim looked up, arching an eyebrow in wonder. 

“Two idiots broke into that Chuck E. Cheese that recently closed last night, had sex in the ball pit, and lit a fire,” Dick told his brother, showing him the screen.

Tim rolled his eyes. 

“What kind of idiots would break into a Chuck E. Cheese to have sex in the ball pit?” Tim eyed the news report with distaste then blinked. Groaning, Tim buried his head into his arms. Dick blinked in confusion. “Oh god, those are my idiots,” came Tim’s muffled voice.

Blinking again, Dick turned the phone again and sure enough, a smug looking Superboy and Impulse were being lead away from police, both of them looking thoroughly debauched. 

Dick did the only thing he could. He laughed.

“You gotta admit,” Dick said, “they’ve got style.”

Tim looked up only long enough to shoot his brother a baleful glare before returning to burying his head in his hands, muttering about stupid sex addicted teammates and their annoying shenanigans.


End file.
